The OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Display) is an all solid-state device which converts electrical energy into light energy directly, and the OLED, considered as a new generation of display device, has attracted people's great attention due to advantages thereof such as thin and light, a high contrast, a rapid response, a wide view and a wide range of working temperature. In order to achieve large-scale industrialization of the OLED, it is necessary to improve light-emitting efficiency and stability of the device, and design an effective image display driving circuit.
An OLED product is different from a generic product in that a circuit constitution of a display region is complex, a structure of the simplest pixel circuit is 2T1C structure, and a structure of a complex circuit may reach 6T2C or more, however, if the OLED product fails, similar failure phenomena are mostly reflected, such as a bright spot, a dark spot, a bright line or a dark line, and a failure analysis for a product defect is very difficult.
In sum, for a staff analyzing a line defect of the OLED display, since a reason for the line defect is in various forms, how to determine the reason rapidly is a very difficult job, and it is difficult to look for a corresponding defect position.